


Dear Delphine

by C_324B21



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: A little something I wrote a while back, F/F, I am still working on that, This isn't the sequel for my other story Blind date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_324B21/pseuds/C_324B21
Summary: Delphine reads the goodbye letter Cosima wrote when she was sick. What will happen afterwards?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the sequel for my other story.  
> This is taking place in the crazy OB world.
> 
> Hopefully you'll like it and feel free to let me know what you think of it.

_Dear Delphine,_

  
_If you read this letter it means that I died before being able to see you again. And I am so sorry for that. I wish I could have seen you one last time._

  
_It’s difficult to write, to know what to write, when you know it’s a definitive goodbye, when you know this is it; the last thing I can say to you. I really wish this wasn’t the end, but unfortunately the cure came too late for me, the disease was already too far gone._

  
_Don’t blame yourself Delphine, you did everything you could, you worked so hard to find a cure for and with me._

  
_There are so many things left that I want to say, so many things to discuss, to debate, still so many things to explore and experience, but I am running out of time. But know that if I had all the time in the world, I would want to spend every minute with you._

  
_I know you don’t believe in soulmates and that is okay, but I do. And Delphine, I know for sure that you are my soulmate. You get me like no one ever has, we connect so good together; it’s a connection I only ever experienced with you._

  
_I love you Delphine. Of all the things you can remember of me, please mostly remember that I loved you deeply. And that I loved you till the very end._

  
_~Cosima_

 

The letter was slightly trembling between Delphine’s fingers. Tears were rolling over her cheeks. Her heart was clenching painfully. With her right index finger she gently moved over the handwritten words Cosima left behind.

  
“Have you seen my passport? I can’t find it anywhere.”

  
Delphine only vaguely heard someone entering the room and asking her a question while rummaging through some stuff.

  
“Delphine? Did you hear me?” the other woman asked without looking at Delphine. “Have you seen my— O my God, what’s wrong?” When she turned around to see why Delphine wasn’t responding, Cosima saw that she was crying.

  
Delphine looked up from the letter into familiar brown eyes. More tears started to form in her own.

  
“Are you hurt? Do I need to call an ambulance?” she asked and put a hand on Delphine’s forehead checking for a fever. Her eyes were scanning Delphine’s body, looking for an injury or something else that could explain what was wrong. Then her eyes noticed the letter and she exhaled deeply.

“Delphine?”

  
Delphine wiped the tears out of her eyes and from her face. “Cosima…” she began but didn’t really know what to say.

  
Cosima nervously started to play with the rings on her fingers and bite on her lower lip. “Uhm… you weren’t suppose to read that, obvs. I survived so it didn’t need to be given to you.”

  
So many questions and emotions were going through her mind and body. “When did you write it?” Delphine asked.

  
“After you left for Frankfurt but before my near death experience.”

  
“I almost lost you.” Tears were welling up in her eyes again. Cosima reached for Delphine’s hand and took it in her own, squeezing it lovingly.

  
“I know, I know, “ she said. “It was scary and hard. But it’s behind us now, we found a cure and I am better. We’re living our lives in peace now.”

  
As if on a cue their 6 month old daughter decided to test her lungs quite intensely. “Well, as much peace as one can have with a baby and way too many sisters,” Cosima joked, winking at her wife, and leaving the room to go and check on their daughter.

  
Delphine folded the letter carefully and put it back into the envelope before placing it on the bedside table next to her. Cosima was right, they found the cure and Cosima was well now. It had been scary and it had been a close call but she had survived.

  
Cosima walked back into their bedroom. “Mini-you got upset because Mister Owl wasn’t in her crib anymore,” Cosima explained. “But once she was reunited with him all was well and she fell asleep again.”

  
“Talking about sleep,” Delphine started. “Why don’t you come lying in bed with me so we can sleep before our busy day tomorrow?”   
Cosima quickly took off her clothes and put on her pajamas before getting into bed with the love of her life. She snuggled close towards Delphine who wrapped her arms tightly around Cosima. Pressing a light kiss on her wife’s lips.

  
“Cosima?” Delphine asked after spending a few minutes only holding each other. “Why did you hold onto the letter? I mean, it is like you said, it wasn’t needed anymore.”

  
“I kept it as a reminder, you know? To cherish what we have, to be thankful for the extra time we got.”

  
Delphine nodded in understanding, they created so many more beautiful memories and experiences together and for that Delphine was very grateful. They both closed their eyes, just enjoying the moment together.

  
“Delphine?

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Have you seen my passport? I couldn’t find it earlier and I can’t forget it tomorrow.”

  
“Hmm non, we don’t want our plane to our honeymoon destination to leave without us.”

  
“Preferably not, besides Sarah doesn’t mind looking after our kid now, but that might change after she gives birth in 5 months. So we need to enjoy it while we can.”

  
“Definitely.”

  
“So have you?”

  
“Hm?”

  
“Seen my passport?”

  
“Oh yes, I put it in my purse together with mine,” she responded, snuggling even closer to her wife, before they both fell asleep. 


End file.
